Cobalt (Rainbow Rockstar)
Cobalt is a G1 Rainbow Rockstar ; Names : English: Cobalt : French (Canadian) Cobalt : German: Mondschein : Greek: Kobalt : Italian: Cobalto : Portuguese (Brazil): Cobalto : Spanish (Spain) Cobalto Meida Appearances Toy Variants Common Cobalt Cobalt is a rockstar that was released in 1989. He came in a set called Rainbow rockstars. Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Blue with blue cheeks and paws * Hair Colour: Pink/yellow/green/blue * Eye Colour: Magenta * Symbol: Silver glittery planet surrounded by stars Accessories He came with a purple rainbow brush and a purple original brush. His star necklace is blue and he also came with a sticker. Backcard Story Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. Dusk was setting in, but Cobalt was determined to keep searching for his special friend, the rainbow. It was almost too dark to see the sky. "Maybe he's hiding under the magical waterfall," Cobalt thought to himself. Cobalt rubbed his hair in the moss of an old stump and in a twinkling, arrived at the base of the waterfall. Gazing into the pond, he saw a glint of light. Looking closer, Cobalt saw beautiful colors shimmering on the water. "I've found one!" he cried excitedly, tossing his head into the air. Many different colors came shooting out of his rainbow hair like fireworks. Cobalt galloped along the water's edge watching the beautiful colors dance in the moonlit pond. He was so excited he woke up Sunshine to show her. Sunshine only smiled because she knew that this time the rainbow was only a reflection on Cobalt's beautiful rainbow-colored hair. Retro Cobalt Argentinian Cobalt * Blue rockstar, Red/yellow/green hair, Bow Tie Pose, blue/gray planet and stars symbol. Brazilian Cobalt Brazilian Cobalt was released in 1991 and he was actually part of the Brazilian TAF Ponies set, his backcard included art of hamsters like Coffee, Gold, Punch, Jam, Fuscia and Beige. Cobalt's Brazilian name is Asinha Bola de Prata (Silver Ball Chipmunk), he is blue chipmunk in Butters Pose with rainbow hair, blue ears, red, blue and silver stripes and his symbol is a metalic silver saturn-like planet, surrounded by a ring plus balls (planets). He came with a light blue brush and a blue star necklace. French Cobalt French Cobalt Variant I * with blue cheeks and a silver planet with a ring French Cobalt Variant II * with silver cheeks and a blue planet with a ring French Cobalt Variant III * with light pink hair German Cobalt German: Blauer Edelstein; translates as Blue Gem. German Cobalt is similar in appearance to "regular" US Cobalt, except his symbol is non-glittery. "German" refers to Cobalt's country of origin, not the country where the hamster was manufactured; German Cobalt was made in Hong Kong. German Backcard Story Einmal wollte Blue Gem seinen Freund, den Regenbogen, besuchen. "Vielleicht versteckt er sich unter dem magischen Wasserfall", dachte er. Und als er hinschaute, sah er viele wundervolle Farben im Wasser leuchten. "Ich fand ihn!" Er schüttelte entzückt den Kopf und seine Mähne funkelte und leuchtete wie ein buntes Feuerwerk. In seiner Erregung weckte er Hummeln. Aber Hummelchen lachte nur, weil sie wusste, dass der Regenbogen nur das Spiegelbild von Blue Gems wunderbar regenbogenfarbenem Haar war. Greek Cobalt Kováltio is Cobalt's name in Greece, it means gem. She was considered a girl, and part of Paramythi Hamsters Set, or Fairytale Hamsters Set. She is made of a soft plastic and her symbol may be a little blurred sometimes. Hamsted Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Greenish-blue with metallic silver cheeks and silver paws * Hair Colour: Pink/yellow/green/blue * Eye Colour: Brown or Blue * Symbol: A blue planet with a ring surrounded by stars Greek Moonstone Backcard Story: Ouranos Once upon a time, in the magical land of hamsters, the beautiful Kováltio and her little bird lived in a place named Castle Of The Sky. The Castle Of The Sky had the bright color of pink roses, and its towers were deep blue, like the sky in springtime When Kováltio was about to celebrate her Nameday, her little bird gave orders for all the gates of the Castle to open widely, for the bridge to lower to the ground and for the trumpets to announce the Celebration. Those news would spread immediately to the corners of the Earth. And then, the Fairytale Hamsters along with the Star Hamsters would put on their very best outfits, comb their short fur nicely and, shining of beauty and grace, they would go to the Castle of the Sky to honor pretty Little Princess. Star Hamsters would adorn the celebration with their dazzling looks with incomparably graceful, while Fairytale Hamsters would add splendor to the event. Kyanós (Cerulean) put sunbeams on her hair, stars adorned Fuschia (Fuscia), and Grothiá (Punch) went to the celebration with her marvelous rainbow hair floating while she ran over the grass. Asvestos (Lime), the most caressing of all Star Hamsters, having her pretty musical notes on, went to the event accompanied by fabulous Ládi (Oil). The faster of all Hamsters, Chrysó (Gold), always arrived first, contrary to Marmeláda (Jam) who was usually late. Kafés (Coffee) would bring her shining colors to bright up the celebration, whereas Bez (Beige) and Kókkinos (Scarlet) would keep everyone laughing, with their freshness, friendly and good mood. Italian Cobalt Italian Cobalt is part of "Hamster Arcobaleno" 1st set. His Italian name is Cobalto. Variant I and II have bright rainbow hairs, blue ears, blue paws, silver cheeks, blue eyes and a metallic symbol with a silver saturn with a ring surrounded by balls (planets). The silver part of the symbol is either a lighter, Prussian silver or a darker, more damp silver color. Italian Cobalt Variant I * Moondancer Pose Italian Cobalt Variant II * Glory Pose * rainbow hair Italian Cobalt Variant III * Blue Haired Cobalt Peruvian Cobalt There are two versions of Peruvian Cobalt, both stands in the Gusty Pose and have a blue saturn like planet surrounded by balls as symbols. The first version is blue with rainbow hair and blue ears. The second version is white with blue hair. Spanish Cobalt * Spanish: Cobalto Spanish Cobalt Variant I * no country (NC) paw markings Spanish Cobalt Variant II * marked SPAIN Personality "Cobalt sleeps in a bed made of moss. And when he rubbes his hair against things it becomes the color of the rainbow." South African Cobalt Merchandise 3D puzzle Stamper Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Blue Hamsters Category:G1 Rainbow Rockstars Category:Year Two (1989-1990)